Letting go
by Olivia13
Summary: Spencer and Toby are happily married, with a daughter. Wren is still in love with Spencer, and even when he is turned down. he still doesn't take no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I am so sorry that I have not posted anything in ages! This story is about Spoby late on in the future. They have children but Wren still likes Spencer and will do anything to get her back. Please review and follow and favourite. This is the first chapter.**

"Spencer, wake up." Toby whispered.

Spencer groaned, she hated mornings. "Ugh in a minute. Actually make that five."

Toby chuckled and walked out to make breakfast. Five minutes later Spencer was woken to hear her 3 year old daughter Hayley trying to get up onto her bed. Hayley had long curly hair the same colour as Toby and her face was a lot like Spencer's. Hayley was cheeky yet very smart like her mum.

Spencer helped Hayley onto the bed and tucked her under the covers, hoping to get some more precious sleep.

"Mummy?" Hayley asked "Can I go see Jade today?"

Spencer was confused for a second "Jade Rivers?"

Hayley nodded "Yes Mummy she is really nice."

Spencer smiled. Jade was a lot like her mum. She has blonde wavy hair and was into fashion. She loved computers too like Caleb.

Spencer had an idea "Lets go to the beach with Jade and her mum."

Hayley cheered and went downstairs because Toby called her for breakfast. Soon after Toby bought up her extra strong coffee. Knowing that Spencer needed the energy boost. Spencer hugged Toby and told him her idea about the beach. He agreed and Spencer called up Hanna. She agreed and after the coffee had sunk in, Spencer got up.

Once she was up, Spencer was dressed in a long sleeved white top with dark blue jeans and brown boots. She straightened her hair and put on a touch of makeup. Toby hugged her from behind and whispered "You don't need that makeup."

Spencer leaned back into the embrace "Yes I do. I look awful without it!" She mumbled

"Not true!" Toby always knew how to make Spencer feel better.

* * *

Later on Spencer, Toby and Hayley had arrived at the beach and had put down some towels and sun parasols. Spencer had changed into a plain black bikini, Toby was in his trunks and Hayley had her purple swimming costume on. They were waiting for Hanna.

Hanna and her family arrived a few minutes later and came to join them.

After a lot of hugs and excited greeting they were all sat down together.

"So Spence" Hanna asked "How is it going?" Hanna was in a bright pink bikini, Caleb was in trunks like Toby and little Jade was in a rainbow swim suit. Hayley and Jade were playing nicely.

"Good." Replied Spencer "It was weird getting back to work after having Hayley but I really enjoy working again."

Hanna smiled "Same. I never thought that I could be away from Jade and Caleb again but the fashion industry is too good to stay away from!"

"Spencer. Is that you?" Spencer heard a British accent and looked up.

She smiled "Wren! Hi."

Wren had not even noticed Hanna or anybody else because he was too busy admiring Spencer. This of course made Toby look up.

Toby put a protective arm around Spencer's waist and she gave him a reassuring look.

"Why are you here?" Spencer had noticed that Wren had not noticed anyone else in the group and was feeling uncomfortable.

Wren carried on checking Spencer out and smiled "Same as you, just thought it was the perfect day for the beach."

Toby replied this time "Are you here on your own then?"

"Yes" Wren still didn't make eye contact to anybody except from Spencer.

Spencer got uncomfortable "Stop staring at me Wren."

Wren cocked his head, seeing a seething Toby behind Spencer. "Why?"

Toby controlled his anger "Look Wren, Nobody feels very comfortable when somebody is constantly checking out and that person that you are checking out is my Spencer. For your information we are married so back off!"

Hanna nodded to Caleb and he took Jade and Hayley away, however Hayley refused to leave Spencer and came to sit on her lap. When Wren saw her he looked shocked.

Toby noticed "What have you never seen a three year old before?"

After staring at Hayley Wren's eyes were soon back on Spencer.

Spencer could see why Wren was staring, Hayley was a perfect mix of her and Toby. That was another reason why he should back off.

"Why him Spencer. We could have had a future together!"

For the first time in the conversation Hanna chipped in. "Don't you dare speak to my best friend like that. She is married and has a daughter and you still think that she could like you!"

However Hanna did not crush Wren's ego. "I would've treated you better Spencer!" After he had said this Wren tried to pull up Spencer from her sitting on the floor. Spencer tried to wriggle away from Wren's grip. Luckily Toby was there to help.

Caleb quickly pulled the children away before Toby's fist collided with Wren's face.

"Don't you ever say that to her! And how could you think that you have the right to touch my wife!" Toby seethed

After Toby punched Wren to the floor, he grabbed Spencer's hand and walked away. Just wanting to spend the rest of the day having a good time. Trying not to think about what had just happened.

Hanna and Caleb kindly looked after Hayley while they had some time alone to sort out what they were going to do to try and avoid Wren.

* * *

"Thank you Toby. I can't believe that he thought he had the right to come over and say that!" Spencer hugged Toby.

Toby replied "I can't either, he got what he deserved. He was clearly told to back off. Nobody hurts my girl."

Spencer smiled, they both agreed to go back to the kids.

After a long partly Wren free day of sunbathing, swimming and playing they all decided to get ready to go.

While they were packing up Spencer had an idea.

"Han? Since we don't want to run into Wren next time we meet up, which we agreed is in 2 days, do you want to go to that shopping centre that they have just built?"

Hanna squealed in delight "I thought that you would never ask!"

Jade also heard and was very happy. Mother like daughter.

Once they all agreed to go shopping in their next meet up, they started to say their goodbyes.

Spencer laughed with Hanna "I mean what will Wren be doing in a ladies clothes store.

"Mummy?" Hayley asked "Can I get a fairy princess dress when we go shopping?"

Spencer chuckled "We'll see!"

Jade piped in "Oohh me too, can I have a pink sparkly princess dress!"

Both the girls looked up at their mums "Pleeaasssee!"

"Okay!" Both the mums gave in.

Hayley reached up to Spencer, wanting to be picked up. Once Soencer had Hayley rested on her hip, they said their last goodbyes to Hanna and Caleb and got in the car, ready for the short journey home.

 **Soooo I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter Spencer will meet with Ezria. Wren will also be causing trouble. Please follow favourite and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so this is the second chapter of Letting Go! In this chapter Spoby meets up with Ezria. Please R &R! It really means a lot.**

* * *

Spencer got Hayley changed in a pastel coloured pink t-shirt with black leggings and cute boots. They were going to meet Aria, Ezra and their son Jackson at the brew.

"Mummy up!" Hayley demanded

Spencer smiled and lifted Hayley onto her hip, walking downstairs to meet Toby.

"Hey Toby." Spencer gave Hayley to Toby and gave them both a hug good morning.

Spencer put her bag on the side and went back over to Toby.

"Let's just hope that we don't meet Wren today." Toby shook his head

"Yeah that would be pretty bad."Spencer agreed

"If he does he will be one sorry stalker." Toby hugged Spencer protectively "Nobody hurts my girl."

Spencer smiled and started to eat the chocolate chip pancakes that Toby kindly made for her.

After she had finished the pancakes they were ready to leave.

It was only a short drive to the brew and soon they found Aria, Ezra and Jackson who were already seated.

"Sorry we are late." Toby apologised "Really bad traffic!"

"Hi Jackson!" Hayley went to sit next to her friend.

Jackson had lighter hair than Aria and Ezra (that he got from Ella and Byron) and was very much like Aria but loved writing and was also like Ezra.

Aria and Spencer hugged each other and then they all sat down to talk.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Aria asked while eating a fruit salad.

"We went to the beach with Hanna, Caleb and Jade. Although Wren suddenly appeared, and just looked at me and told me he loved me and that he could better than Toby!" Spencer retold the story.

"How dare he!" Aria was shocked "I am just glad that Toby punched him, nobody hurts my best friend!"

Spencer gave Aria a side hug.

All the girls had stayed in touch over the years.

"Mummy?" Jackson asked "Can you open my oat bar."

"Yeah sure." Aria got Hayley and Jackson sorted.

Spencer was constantly looking around in case she saw Wren , hoping that this day would stay normal.

* * *

Toby and Ezra were in deep conversation when a voice interrupted them.

"Ezra?"

Ezra looked up "Oh hi um Jackie"

When hearing the name Aria looked up. This could not be happening.

"What are you doing here?" Ezra asked

"Oh just getting a coffee!" Jackie replied with a giggle.

Poor Aria, Spencer thought. Maybe is wasn't her day that was going to be ruined.

"Who's this?" Jakie said motioning to Jackson and Hayley. Always the nosy one, Aria thought.

"This is Hayley, Spencer and Toby's daughter. And ummm this is Jackson. He is my and Aria's son." Ezra said awkwardly.

Jackie's face dropped when she heard the word son.

Aria chipped in "What's wrong Jackie, ar you surprised that Ezra and I have a son?"

"Well I always though that I would be with Ezra." Jackie smirked.

"Really?!" Aria was annoyed to say the least.

Ezra knew that Aria was going to blow if he did not get Jackie to go.

"Bye Jackie!" Ezra said trying to get her to go away.

After a hard glare from Ezra, she walked away.

Ezra looked over to Aria and gave her a hug "I am so sorry Aria. You know that I would never be with her."

Aria looked up "I know, I just never thought that she would have the guts to do that."

"I thought that life after A would be easier, turns out there are to many people not letting us have a so called Happily ever after" Spencer said, sighing.

* * *

After their lunch, everybody said goodbye. Later in the afternoon, Toby and Soencer were sitting out in their front garden while Hayley played on her climbing frame.

Toby was on a deck chair with Spencer on his lap.

"This is nice." She sighed.

"Yes it is, the weather is just perfect. And so are you."

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. Soencer and Toby had a huge front grass area where Hayley loved to play.

Spencer smiled. But her smile soon dropped when a black car pulled up outside her house.

She was even more surprised when a certain Wren Kingston got out of the car.

Toby growled and held Spencer tightly onto his lap.

Soon Wren was in front of them."Well hello Spencer."

"What are you doing here?" Toby shouted.

"Just passed by and saw you guys sitting out front." Wren smirked.

He needed to say something that would make Spencer realise that they were meant to be together.

Wrens smirk dissapered "Spencer, why are you with him. He can't look after you."

This really set Spencer off "I am with Toby and there is nothing that you can do about it. I don't even like you let alone love you. Now get out of my land before I call the cops!"

Hayley came over to Spencer, wondering why her mum was shouting. "Mummy are you okay?"

"Yes sweetie. You go inside." Spencer replied.

Wren glared at Hayley and Hayley whimpered.

Toby stood up from underneath Spencer and picked up Hayley and put his other arm round Spencer.

"Don't you dare scare my daughter!" Toby shouted.

"I didn't scare her! She is just a wimp." Wren said and tried to take Spencer's hand and pull her away.

Spencer tried to get away from Wren but his grip was strong. Toby immediately put down Hayley and kicked his feet causing him to trip. However he pulled Spencer down with him.

Spencer screamed as she fell to the floor. Wren was lying on the floor and Toby scooped up Spencer in his arms, holding her as she cried. Spencer wasn't hurt but was shocked. Hayley came to sit next to them. She only then realised that her mum was crying because of the man lying on the floor.

Hayley was quite small for her age however she was scary when she was angry. She stood up and went over to Wren.

"You hurt my mummy and made my daddy angry. Horrible man." She shouted

Wren stood up and looked down at Hayley.

Toby looked up, Spencer had calmed down but was still in Toby's arms.

"Oh yeah, your mummy should be married to me!" Wren replied.

Spencer chuckled, not believing that he was having an argument with a three year old. She also knew how fierce Hayley was.

Hayley shouted back "My parents love each other and you are all on your own. So I guess you are the wimp!"

Hayley knew a lot of words for her age, after all she was part Hastings.

Wren looked shocked and limped away, knowing that he was going to disturb the neighbours if he argued much more.

However Wren wanted Spencer and was not giving up yet.

 **Sorry this chapter is not very realistic at the end. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be more calm. Spencer and Hanna will be going on a shopping trip! Please R &R. It honestly means that I keep writing. So please review!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. So this chapter is going to be more relaxed and less unrealistic because the end of the last chapter was full of action and drama! I am not sure how long this Fanfiction is going to be overall. It will hopefully be between 10 and 20. If you have and idea for a chapter in this Fanfiction please review it and I will fit it in if it fits with the story line. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers. Please review because it really inspires me to write and will have a big effect on how many chapters this story will be. Enjoy!**

Today Spencer, Toby and Hayley were going shopping with Hanna's family. Spencer was really looking forward to having a day where she could just relax and have fun, without any unexpected visitors returning.

She had just finished off straightening her hair when Hayley came bouncing in. She was also excited to see her best friend, Jade.

"Mummy, can I get some new clothes today?" Hayley asked

"Yes, you can get that princess dress that you told me about with Jade."

Hayley squealed in excitement and hugged Spencer.

"I am so excited!" Hayley shouted.

Spencer smiled, her daughter was just like her and Toby, happy yet feisty.

Toby came up to see them and hugged Spencer good morning "I was thinking, while you girls go shopping, I could go with Caleb to some shops where than we could actually buy something" he whispered in Spencer's ear.

She chuckled "I thought you loved shopping for skirts and shoes."

Toby smiled "Hmm I'll have to think about that!"

"Daddy will you buy a princess dress for you too!" Hayley pleaded.

Toby laughed "I don't think that a princess dress would suit me!"

"Please daddy!" Hayley begged

Spencer decided to join in "You would look amazing in a princess dress!"

Toby gave her the look 'We'll see'

* * *

They had all arrived at the new mall. Spencer and Hanna were deciding which shops to go into while Hayley and Jade wanted to go to the children's clothes store.

Toby came and hugged Spencer from behind "Caleb and I are going to go off now." Toby's smile turned serious and he turned Spencer to face him "If Wren comes anywhere near you. Call me or 911. I would never forgive myself if he did something awful to you."

Spencer replied "Don't worry I have Hanna with me. Anyway what would Wren be doing at a little girls clothes store?!"

After the girls had said goodbye to their other halves, they started shopping. Hayley and Jade got some dresses for summer and Spencer and Hanna also bought a lot of clothes too. They were so like their daughters.

"I never used to like shopping! And now look at me" Spencer exclaimed holding 5 bags.

Hanna chuckled "I guess that I have worn off on you."

Hanna and Spencer had both bought a bikini, some denim shirt and a load of t-shirts, dress and shoes.

"Mummy!" Jade complained "I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" Hayley agreed

"Where do you want to go?" Hanna asked the girls.

Hanna and Spencer agreed to never let the girls choose where to eat again. Soon they were sitting in a fast food place.

"I wonder how Emily and Ali are doing?" asked Hanna

"Yeah we haven't had an update on their relationship for ages. I guess they do live all the way over in California."

"I hope we see them soon!" Spencer was desperate to see her best friends.

Hanna agreed and the girls started started talking about Toby and Caleb. Spencer was grateful that Hanna didn't bring up Wren. She wanted the day to stay normal.

* * *

Toby and Caleb were looking in an Apple Store. "Look at this!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Wow. I just love technology. Everything is so up to date here."

"So," Caleb asked "How are you and Spencer at the moment?"

"We're good. Although I don't like this Wren guy. He keeps on turning up and trying to convince Spencer that she loves him. Yesterday he even forced her by grabbing her hand and trying to take her away!"

Caleb frowned "That is bad. We had a few problems with Sean after she broke up with him and we got serious."

"Wren scared Hayley and then hurt Spencer. Seeing Spencer crying really set Hayley off. She started shouting at Wren. Hayley is so feisty!"

"Jade is like Hanna; stubborn. If she wants something and you don't want to give it to her, you've had it!"

"Speaking of the girls, do you want to get back to them? Spencer texted me saying that they ended up at that new fast food place. Lucky them!" Toby said sarcastically.

Caleb nodded, knowing the girls would probably have finished shopping. He was also missing Hanna.

* * *

Later on Spencer, Toby and Hayley were at home. Hayley had tried on her new clothes and loved dressing up in them again and were just relaxing when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Spencer got up to answer the door. Toby nervously stood up, not wanting the visitor to be Wren. Toby felt that his job was to protect his girls. After all, they were everything to him.

His nerves were eased when he heard excited squeals from Spencer. He walked out to see who it was.

Emily and Alison were standing at the door and were hugging Spencer. Toby smiled, he loved seeing Spencer happy. They hadn't seen Emily and Ali for 6 months.

Once they were all sat down they started to catch up.

Hayley seemed to remember them and was currently sitting on Spencer's lap. She kept trying to drag them upstairs to see her new clothes, but Spencerbias desperate to catch up with them.

"Sorry we haven't come round in ages. We have been so busy moving in to our new house!"

"That is fine." Spencer smiled "You are here now!"

Emily said "We could all meet up in a couple of days. Us meaning you three, us two, Aria, Ezra, Jackson, Hanna, Caleb and Jade."

When Hayley heard Jade and Jackson's names she excitedly nodded.

"Great idea!" exclaimed Spencer.

"We could go to a theme park!" Ali suggested.

They all nodded. Even though they were adults , they still enjoyed the thrill of all of the scary rides.

Hayley was also a dare devil, they were all already looking forward to that day. They could all finally be together.

Em and Ali nodded to each other and then Emily spoke "So...we have some very important new to tell you.'

"What is it?" Spencer asked...

 **This chapter was much calmer. They will all be going to the theme park in a couple of chapters. Please review. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! If there is any characters that you want to come into the story then I will try to fit them in if it fits the story line. Thank you!**


End file.
